harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ralph Fiennes
Ralph Nathaniel Twisleton-Wykeham-Fiennes (ur. 22 grudnia 1962 roku w Ipswich, Suffolk) – angielski aktor filmowy i teatralny. Życiorys Przyszedł na świat w rzymskokatolickiej rodzinie jako najstarszy z sześciorga dzieci fotografa Marka Fiennesa i pejzażystki i pisarki Jini, publikującej swoje książki pod pseudonimem Jennifer Lash. Zamiłowanie do sztuki wyniósł z domu. Jego siostra Martha (ur. 5 lutego 1965) została reżyserką teatralną, a w 1999 zadebiutowała na dużym ekranie realizując z Ralphem Oniegina. Muzykę do filmu skomponował ich brat Magnus Hubert (ur. 1965). Druga siostra, Sophia Victoria (ur. 1967), została producentką, a najmłodszy brat, Joseph Alberic (ur. 27 maja 1970 z bratem bliźniakiem Jacobem Markiem, który został leśniczym) także został aktorem. Ma także przybranego brata Michaela "Micka" Emery (ur. 31 grudnia 1952) – z zawodu archeologa. Uczęszczał do szkoły dla chłopców Bishop Wordsworth. Zamierzał zostać malarzem i rozpoczął naukę w Chelsea College of Art & Design. Jednak po roku doszedł do wniosku, że aktorstwo interesuje go najbardziej i przeniósł się do Królewskiej Akademii Sztuk Dramatycznych (Royal Academy of Dramatic Art). W 1985 roku trafił do zespołu Regents Patrk Theatre, z którym występował przez kolejne dwa lata. Potem od roku 1987 były występy z Royal National Theatre, a w 1988 został członkiem elitarnej grupy teatralnej Royal Shakespeare Company. W ciągu trzech lat zagrał m.in. Romea, Henryka VI, Troilusa – bohatera romansu Troilus i Kresyda, Klaudia w Wiele hałasu o nic i Edmunda w Królu Lirze. W roku 1995 występując na Broadwayu odebrał nagrodę teatralną Tony za tytułową rolę Hamleta w reżyserii Jonathana Kenta z Almeida Theatre Company. W 1990 roku dostał pierwszą rolę T. E. Lawrence'a, awanturnika i poszukiwacza przygód w dramacie telewizyjnym Niebezpieczny człowiek – Lawrence po Arabii (A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia), a rok później pojawił się w miniserialu Główny podejrzany (Prime Suspect, 1991). Rola Heathcliffa, pełnego sprzeczności, porywczego buntownika o wrażliwości romantyka, którego łatwo zranić w melodramacie Wichrowe wzgórza (Wuthering Heights, 1992) z Juliette Binoche sprawiła, że Steven Spielberg zaangażował go do biograficznego dramatu wojennego Lista Schindlera (Schindler's List, 1993), gdzie zagrał postać oficera SS – sadysty Amona Götha, potrafiącego dla zabawy strzelać z karabinu do ludzi, zimnego i bezdusznego nazistowskiego komendanta obozu koncentracyjnego w Płaszowie. Za tę rolę otrzymał nominację do Oscara i Złotego Globu oraz nagrodę nowojorskich, chicagowskich bostońskich i londyńskich krytyków filmowych i Brytyjskiej Akademii Filmowej – BAFTA. W obsypanym nagrodami melodramacie wojennym Angielski pacjent (The English Patient, 1996) zagrał nominowaną do Oscara i Złotego Globu rolę ciężko rannego pilota László Almásy. W dramacie Kropla Słońca (Sunshine, 1999) zagrał aż trzy postacie wcielając się w rolę dziadka, ojca i wnuka. Nie przerywając pracy w londyńskim teatrze z klasycznym szekspirowskim repertuarem, pojawiał się w filmach rozrywkowych, science fiction, thrillerach i komediach romantycznych. Uchodzi za samotnika i neurotyka, który specjalizuje się w rolach rozdartych wewnętrznie, tajemniczych bohaterów miotanych skrajnymi namiętnościami. Z tego powodu zyskał nawet miano umęczonej duszy. Jego filmowe postacie wzbudzają jednocześnie niechęć i współczucie, są urocze i przerażjące, kruche i niebezpieczne. Zajmuje się także dubbingiem. Użyczył swojego głosu Ramzesowi w biblijnym filmie animowanym Książę Egiptu (The Prince of Egypt, 1998). Życie prywatne Od września 1993 do 28 października 1997 roku był mężem aktorki Alex Kingston. Od 1995 roku żyje w nieformalnym związku z angielską aktorką Francescą Annis. Jednak po 11 latach ich nieformalnego związku, od 7 lutego 2006 roku są w separacji. Ciekawostki * Ma 183 cm wzrostu. * Kuzyn brytyjskiego badacza Sir Ranulpha Fiennesa. * Jest Ambasadorem Dobrej Woli UNICEF. Filmografia * 2010: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część I (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I) jako Lord Voldemort * 2008: The Gifted * 2008: The Hurt Locker jako Konstruktor * 2008: Najpierw strzelaj, potem zwiedzaj (In Bruges) jako Harry * 2008: Lektor (The Reader) jako Starszy Michael Berg * 2008: Księżna (The Duchess) jako Książę William Devonshire * 2007: Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) jako Lord Voldemort * 2007: Bernard i Doris (Bernard and Doris')' jako Bernard * 2006: ''Rewolta (Land of the Blind) jako Joe * 2005: Chromofobia (Chromophobia) jako Stephen Tulloch * 2005: Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) jako Lord Voldemort * 2005: Miłego dnia? (Chumscrubber) jako Burmistrz Michael Ebbs * 2005: Biała hrabina (White Countess) jako Todd Jackson * 2005: Wallace i Gromit: Klątwa królika (Wallace & Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) jako Victor Quatermaine (głos) * 2005: Wierny ogrodnik (The Constant Gardener) jako Justin Quayle * 2002: Pająk (Spider) jako Dennis 'Pająk' Cleg * 2002: Podwójny blef (The Good Thief) jako Tony Angel * 2002: Reflections of Evil jako Amon Goeth (głos) * 2002: Czerwony smok (Red Dragon) jako Francis Dolarhyde * 2002: Pokojówka na Manhattanie (Maid in Manhattan) jako Christopher Marshall * 2000: How Proust Can Change Your Life jako Marcel Proust * 2000: Spotkanie z Jezusem (The Miracle Maker) jako Jezus (głos) * 1999: Oniegin (Onegin) jako Eugeniusz Onegin * 1999: Kropla słońca (Sunshine) jako Ignatz / Ivan / Adam Sonnenschein * 1999: Koniec romansu (The End of the Affair) jako Maurice Bendrix * 1998: Książę Egiptu (The Prince of Egypt) jako Ramzez (głos) * 1998: Rewolwer i melonik (The Avengers) jako John Steed * 1997: Oskar i Lucinda (Oscar and Lucinda) jako Oscar Hopkins / Prawnuk Oscara * 1996: Angielski pacjent (The English Patient) jako László Almásy * 1995: Dziwne dni (Strange Days) jako Lenny Nero * 1994: Quiz Show jako Charles Van Doren * 1993: Dzieciątko z Macon (The Baby of Mâcon) jako Syn biskupa * 1993: Lista Schindlera (Schindler's List) jako Amon Goeth * 1993: Kormoran (The Cormorant) jako John Talbot * 1992: Wichrowe wzgórza (Wuthering Heights) jako Heathcliff * 1991: Główny podejrzany (Prime Suspect) jako Michael * 1990: Niebezpieczny człowiek: Lawrence po Arabii (A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia) jako Thomas Edward Lawrence Nagrody * 1993: nagroda nowojorskich krytyków (NYFCC) za Najlepszą rolę drugoplanową (komendant obozu w Płaszowie, Amon Goeth w Liście Schindlera) * 1994: nagroda Brytyjskiej Akademii Filmowej (BAFTA) za Najlepszą rolę drugoplanową (komendant obozu w Płaszowie, Amon Goeth w Liście Schindlera) * 1995: nagroda Tony Award dla Najlepszego aktora za rolę Hamleta * 1999: nagroda Europejskiej Akademii Filmowej dla Najlepszego aktora za role Ignatza, Adama i Ivana Sonnenscheinów w Kropli słońca * 2001: nagroda im. Williama Shakespeare'a Teatru Szekspirowskiego w Waszyngtonie * 2005: nagroda im. Krzysztofa Kieślowskiego za Całokształt pracy aktorskiej * 2007: nagroda Spike's TV Scream Awards dla Najstraszniejszej postaci filmowej (Lord Voldemort w Harrym Potterze) Linki zewnętrzne * Kategoria:Brytyjscy aktorzy Kategoria:Laureaci BAFTY (osoby) Kategoria:Ludzie teatru Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1962